


Building Bridges

by weatherman95



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, New Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Singing, but there is an angry mob, hey that's a tag!, just some wholesome shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherman95/pseuds/weatherman95
Summary: Some time has passed since the revolution, and androids have settled in and around the old church. Humans aren't all very happy androids are being given rights, but a few of them group up and work to help ease human-android relations.Basically just some fun stories about some goofy humans being nice to androids. Fluffy and funny. Very self indulgent.





	Building Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea of some humans befriending the Jericrew y'all.

Markus had felt a myriad of emotions since deviating. Love, joy, relief, sadness, despair, anger… but what he felt right now was pure frustration. New Jericho was a place for androids to be safe- to stay and heal after the revolution, much needed even months later. Attacks on androids (and, admittedly, by androids) were still all too common. Especially now that humans had come back to Detroit to try to move on with their lives. No matter how peaceful the revolution had been, tensions were high. 

New Jericho was supposed to be safe, and yet here they were. A group of human protesters gathered outside the old church, yelling the same old things about androids they always had. As though no progress had been made. It wasn’t even threatening anymore. It was just another thing Markus had to deal with. Another thing for the people of New Jericho to deal with. And they’d all dealt with enough.

The DPD was there to keep the peace, called in on a noise complaint from a clever nearby human. So far, the mob wasn’t demanding the deaths of all androids, nor were they as much as throwing rocks. Nothing that would make the police act. Connor was there, so was Lieutenant Anderson and a couple human cops Markus didn’t recognize, one of which looked positively grumpy. The grumpy cop was being ignored, and Markus figured that was the Detective Reed Connor occasionally complained about.

_“There’s nothing we can do as long as they’re not getting violent,”_ Connor said through their mental link, regret thick in his voice.

_“We understand. Your hands are tied,”_ Markus replied. He tried not to let his own frustrations through. It wasn’t Connor’s fault that nothing could be done. They had to just try to ignore the angry mob yelling about how much they hated them for existing.

To Markus’s right, North huffed. “Amazing that these humans have more of a right to be cruel than we do to stick up for ourselves.”

Markus had to agree. Constitutional rights for androids were still a work in progress. “We just have to wait it out.”

North snorted. Markus agreed with that, too.

“You were built to obey!” someone in the crowd shouted. “You belong to us!” 

Markus tried not to roll his eyes. No matter how many times android showed that they’re alive, there would always be humans that didn’t believe them. Markus’s patience was running thin.

The objective to check on his people entered his view. He swept his eyes across the small crowd in the main hall. For the most part, people were either milling about or looking curiously (and anxiously) out at the humans. Angry mobs had become an everyday part of the deviant experience. 

Just as the first subobjective cleared, a new alert came across Markus’s vision. A text, from an unknown number.

‘Hey! Sorry to bother you! I heard you guys have a human problem!’

‘Who is this?’ Markus asked.

‘Oh sorry! Jackie! I’m a human too, but not a bad one! I have a friend at new jericho!’

Markus paused. ‘How did you get this number?’

‘My friend!’

Okay that was fair. Still didn’t explain why the human was texting him.

The human sent another before he could. ‘I have a group of humans with me! We’re coming to help you guys out!’

Markus wondered if this human ended every sentence with an exclamation point. ‘What do you mean?’

‘A counter protest!’

Well, that was not what he expected. Markus considered his options for a moment. He could send this human away (the less humans, the safer many androids felt), or he could give them the time of day and trust that they were really countering the mob. North gave him a weird look. He just lifted one finger, indicating he needed a moment.

‘What kind? And who is your friend?’

‘We were thinking of just making a wall! A human wall!’

A blip, and another text. ‘Oh and my friend’s Emil! He’s awesome!’

Emil. He thought back for a moment. An AP700 with messy black hair and a lot of energy. He often helped frightened androids and had been an active member of the community since got there before the freighter had been attacked. 

Markus reached out to him mentally. _“Emil, there’s a human saying they know you and that they have a group of humans ready for a counter protest. Do you know anything about this?”_

_ “Yeah, sorry. I told Jackie to wait to contact you until I could give you a heads up. Looks like she ignored me.” _

_ “Yup.” _

_ “Sorry. She can get tunnel vision sometimes. She just really wants to help.” _

_ “It’s alright. Do you think it’s okay to let her try?” _

_ “Oh, definitely.” _

_ “Thank you, Emil. I’ll let her know.” _

_ “You’re welcome, Markus!” _

Markus returned his attention to Jackie, who somehow managed not to send him several more text messages in the half minute that conversation had taken.

‘Alright. We would appreciate the help.’

‘Great! We’ll be there very soon!’

Markus responded with gratitude and turned to North. “We have help coming. Some humans got wind of this.”

North stiffened. “Humans?”

“It sounds like they’re on our side.”

“Are you sure?”

“They’re my friends,” Emil answered for Markus. He approached, Simon and Josh in tow. He’d grabbed them and rushed to the front as soon as he knew Jackie had jumped the gun on the counter protest. “You can trust them.”

Simon was chewing at the inside of his cheek. Nervous. 

“I think it’ll be okay,” Josh said in support. He looked pointedly at North. “We’ve got the police here. Let’s just see how this goes.”

“I’m just worried,” North said. “Plenty of humans have claimed to be helping and lied.”

Emil shook his head. “Not these ones. Jackie can’t even kill spiders.”

North looked at Markus for assurance.

“Let’s give them a shot. We have the police in case things get violent, and we’re pretty safe in here. She’s got friends here already. Emil’s been a great member of Jericho. She seems excited about helping,” he said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

“She uses a lot of exclamation points when she texts, doesn’t she?” Emil sounded the tiniest bit exasperated.

“It was the only punctuation she used,” Markus said.

“Oh yeah, that’s the sign of a totally respectable human.” North clearly wasn’t buying it.

Markus was taking a pretty big risk with this, wasn’t he? Just based on a short text conversation and Emil’s word, however reliable. Suddenly, he wasn’t so sure they could trust these humans.

Josh shook his head. “I still say we see what happens.”

“If they attack, we won’t have anywhere to go,” Simon pointed out. “We’d be trapped.”

“It’ll be alright,” Markus said, as much for himself as the others.

It didn’t matter anyway. They really were stuck, nowhere to go if the mob got violent, only able to hope that the police would do something. Connor and Hank, Markus was sure would step in. But the others? He didn’t know them. 

It was too late anyway. The shouting outside got louder. Jackie and her group had arrived. They appeared to be wearing matching shirts, but Markus couldn’t make out what they said.

“Detroit is for humans!!” one human from the mob yelled. “We don’t bleed the same color!  _ Blue isn’t red!” _

“Glad you know your colors!” a short woman with long blond hair yelled back. A taller woman elbowed her.

Without acknowledging the mob any further (despite the mob’s best efforts), the group positioned themselves directly in front of the church entrance. 

The police watched the newcomers carefully.

“Markus?” Connor asked through their link.

"I think they’re friends.”

More androids gathered around their leaders and held a breath they didn’t need.

The short woman said something to the group. They spread out, turned to face the mob, and joined hands. A human wall, defiant and solid.

Enraged, the mob started yelling even louder. At least now, Markus thought, their attention was on the wall, rather than New Jericho.

The man from before screamed. “They’re not even alive!! What are you doing?!”

The short woman turned her head to the taller woman and said something. The taller woman nodded, and they both spoke to the people next to them. A few nodded and said something back.

The mob didn’t like being ignored. Somehow, they got even louder. They threw insults, furious the wall would, as they thought, betray their own kind.

Unperturbed, the human wall stood firm.

The angry man took a step forward and the mob moved with him. “What the hell is wrong with you!?”

The wall did not react.

The cops were poised, ready for fighting to break out.

“Fuck you guys! Traitors!” the angry man yelled.

The short woman leaned a little to the tall woman, then to the man to her right. The man nodded his head several times in a row, almost like he was counting.

And the humans began to sing. “The book of love is long and boring-”

The singing was drowned out by the shouting of the mob. The wall just raised their voices.

A slow smile spread across Markus’s face.

“What the hell?” North muttered, somewhat bemused.

“They said something about copying you,” Emil said softly, though it was clear on his expression he was trying not to laugh. “They’re such nerds.”

Every time the mob got louder and angrier, the wall only sang louder. Their voices rose and fell with the song, drowning out hate with love. When the first song was done, they switched to another, singing again about love in an energetic rendition of “Can’t Help Falling in Love.”

The angry man tossed his hands in the air. 

“Is that Elvis?” North asked.

“If they start dancing, I’m outta here,” an android to her left said with a grin.

The wall was practically scream singing. Frustrated, the mob talked amongst themselves, trying to figure out what the hell to do.

The cops were there, so they couldn’t mess with the wall. The wall meant they couldn’t get to the androids, and anything they shouted was drowned out by a truly horrible cover of what was probably supposed to be “Under Pressure.” 

It was like the wall was trying to annoy the mob into giving up. And it was working.

“Alright! Alright, you win! Jesus!” a woman from the mob yelled.

“This isn’t fucking over!” the angry man shouted just to feel powerful.

Several more angry humans shouted threats until, finally, they stormed off in seek of shelter, muttering about regrouping later.

The wall cheered, lifting their joined hands into the air before releasing each other and clapping. The man next to the short woman locked elbows with the man next to him and skipped in a circle. 

Connor looked over at Markus and shrugged. The other androids were smiling and laughing now, at least. Having support come directly from humans lifted their spirits.

‘That went better than last time we tried something like this! :D’ Jackie’s text popped up in the corner of Markus’s eye. The shorter woman turned around and smiled a toothy smile. Jackie.

‘Well done,’ he replied.

Well done, he repeated internally.

**Author's Note:**

> The first song they sang is The Book of Love by Peter Gabriel! I'm a huge sucker for love songs lol.


End file.
